So this is love
by jbluverx
Summary: Sarah has been Nick Jonas’ best friend since EVER. But now, both at age of 15, Sarah might get her first boyfriend.
1. The first chapter

So this is love

**So this is love**

Summary: Sarah has been Nick Jonas' best friend since EVER. But now, both at age of 15, Sarah might get her first boyfriend.

I do not own Jonas Brothers, Hannah Montana, Ashley Tisdale or any celebrity stated below!!

**A/N****: Please review my story! It's my first story and I'd really like to know what you think. Thanks!! Also sorry for the lame Summary lol**

SARAH'S POV

Summer vacations, but my mom still forces me to wake up at 8 am. That is not fair. Anyways, how do I wake up?

That's simple… I turn on the radio, and as always, I listen to the talented Jonas Brothers. That's right, I don't even remember the last time I heard Ashley Tisdale's CD, or even looked for the Hannah Montana CD.

Even though I wake up early, nothing stops my good mood! I am happy to be the Jonas' neighbor.

I walked downstairs. Wednesday, breakfast's on me. I cooked some eggs, made some pancakes and poured milk in 4 glasses; for me, my brother Ryan, my mom and my dad.

I could hear Ryan's footsteps as he went down the stairs and then slowly walked through our big hallway. I could tell he was still sleepy. Oh well, he had to wake up at 8, too.

"Sis, tell me why I have to wake up this early…" he mumbled, and then yawned.

"We have to help mom. So you can start by washing the dishes from yesterday's dinner." I replied, and made some more eggs, remembering that Ryan always repeats his meal.

Ryan walked past me, noticing what I was cooking. He raised his eyebrow and then looked at me. I could tell he was going to say something I really didn't want to hear. "Sarah, you forgot the bacon." He said.

"If you want bacon, make it yourself!"

"It is YOUR turn to cook, now I WANT SOME BACON!"

"I usually only cook this, so cook your own bacon!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

And with all this arguing, my dad came.

"KIDS! Stop arguing. Now where's my breakfast?!"

"I was wondering the same thing… I don't see anything on my plate." Ryan whispered.

I didn't even take time to respond to Ryan's immature quotes. I just gave everyone breakfast and ate my own. As soon as I finished my mom came. She looked kind of pale, but that's how she usually looks in the morning. "Good morning, mom!" I said with a smile, hoping to put her in a good mood. "Good morning, sweetie." She sat down and ate her breakfast. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked her: "Hey mom, is it ok if I go to the Jonas' house? I told them I was going to go visit them."

"Sure sweetie, go and have fun. Ryan will do the dishes."

I smiled and then looked at Ryan, which was making a funny look. "Sure whatever." He said and took a sip of his milk. I turned around and ran upstairs to my room.

Visiting the 'Jo-bros' was always so awesome. They are funny, cute, and very nice. Frankie, their little brother, isn't bad either! I put on my white & yellow striped shirt, blue skinny jeans and yellow sneakers. Yellow was definitely my favorite color! I went to the bathroom and brushed my long brunette hair.

I took my dark blue bag and heard my dog, Stephanie (mostly known as Steph) barking as I closed the front door behind me. Steph is really cute, she's a golden retriever, and she's not that big yet. She's still around 4 or 5 months. I took a dog treat out of my bag, quickly threw it at her and ran to the Jonas' house. Well, we can actually call it a mansion. It is so big!

I knocked on the door and the brothers' mom opened it.

"Oh, hello Sarah! Come in!" she greeted me and I greeted her back. I walked to Joe's room, and there were the 3 brothers playing _Playstation._

"Hey Sarah!" Kevin shouted and waved at me. The other two waved at me too and Nick's smile always made me melt in my inside. But I guess I am used to it.

"Hey guys, what are you playing?" I let my bag fall on the floor and sat on the bed right behind them.

"Sonic, the hedgehog!" Joe said, making a funny voice. I giggled.

I noticed that Nick wasn't playing so I couldn't help but to ask… "Nick, why aren't you playing?"

Nick was about to answer, but Kevin interrupted. "2 people at once, only. He already played like a gazillion times!"

Nick looked at me. "Yeah… point there." He sat on the bed, next to me. Then whispered: "Sarah, wanna come to my room?" I nodded and stood up with him.

Another thing that I love about Nick, his room is always tidy. And to be there with him, seems like heaven!

"Oh, I wanna show you this song I wrote. It's not that good but I really want to share it with you!" the guy smiled.

"I'm sure it's great!" I sat down on his bed and watched closely as the brunette guy took his guitar and started playing his new song.

Oh the lyrics, the melody, the message, it was just beautiful. And the way he looked deep into my eyes made me enjoy the song even more. I don't even need to mention that his voice is awesome.

As soon as he stopped, I couldn't stop myself from clapping and smiling! "Nick, that was great! I hope you put it in your next album!"

Nick looked at me like I was weird, probably because of my clapping. But he smiled.

--

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter!! Please review it and tell me if I should continue… any ideas? Please anything just say it!

THANKS!!


	2. Truth or Dare part 1

**A/N: **YAY! Lol I got ONE review for the first chapter… please POST MORE! I really want more ideas of what's gonna happen and so on. All ideas appreciated, and I WILL give you credit if I use your idea.

**IMPORANT NOTE: **This fiction was changed to T because of something 'more mature' happening in this chapter.

**SECOND IMPORTANT NOTE (PLEASE READ): **The truth or dare part, I give credit to "Andy the Christmas tree" because of the inspiration of her story "Truth or Dare! Camp Rock style!"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Jonas Brothers or any other celebrity. But on the other hand, I wish I did.

SARAH'S POV

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Nick replied.

"HEEEYA!" Joe and Kevin shouted and ran into the room. I jumped because of their sudden entrance!

"We're gonna play truth or dare!" Joe said, grabbing my hand and pushing me, so I would sit on the floor with them.

"But, we're only 4. And besides, I'm the only girl!"

"That's why we invited more people! Come in!" Joe pointed at the door…

And suddenly, the door opened. Oh my god! It was Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jake Ryan!

**(A/N: I'm gonna do dialogues this way now, so it's faster.)**

Miley, Lilly, Oliver & Jake: Hey everyone!

Kevin & Joe: Hey!

Joe: I'm glad you guys could come!

Oliver: No problem.

Everyone sits down in a circle.

Joe: Oh wait! -stands up and turns laptop on-

Sarah: Joe, what are you doing?

Joe: Just waiting for e-mails to come. People will send us REVIEWS for DARES that we can do. -points to people reading- SEND TRUTHS AND DARES!! (for the next TWO chapters only, chapter five will be continuing romance between Sarah & Nick)

Lilly: Um, whatever. Let's start.

Everyone: -Very quiet-

Kevin: So yeah, I figured this would happen, so I wrote some truths and dares down.

Jake: Great! -high five-

Kevin: -high five- So, this is a dare for Joe. I dare you to pick one of these pretty ladies and make out with her for one whole minute.

Joe: Ooh la la! I pick… Lilly!

Oliver: Oh, good choice ma' brother!

Lilly: -stands up- Sure.

Miley: Go Lilly!

Lilly & Joe: -sit on the bed and start kissing-

Jake: COME ON!!

Joe: DO YOU MIND?! -continues making out with Lilly-

Sarah: How much longer?

Miley: I think 20 seconds.

Oliver: OH!! WILL THIS NEVER END??

Nick: Why Oliver? Are you jealous?

Oliver: No, erm, of course not! -nervous- I just want to, erm… Make out with Sarah!

Sarah: Excuse me!?

Oliver: NO! Eh, I meant, MILEY!

Miley: Excuse me?!

Kevin: Oliver just shut up.

Oliver: Sure.

20 seconds has passed.

Lilly & Joe: -stop making out and sit in the circle again-

Kevin: YOU TWO HAD IT GOIN' ON!!

Everyone: SHUT UP KEVIN!

Kevin: Sorry. Anyways, this is a truth for Jake.

Jake: Bring it on!

Kevin: Would you rather kiss Lilly or Sarah?

Jake: -looks at both girls- They're both cute, but I would have to say Sarah. I'm sorry Lilly.

Lilly: It's ok!

Kevin: Then PROVE IT!

Everyone: WHAT?

Kevin: I wanna add a little something to this truth and dare. Prove us that you can kiss Sarah!

Sarah: Umm, I never agreed with this!

Joe: -evil look to Sarah- Sarah… You must do it!

Jake: Come on Sarah, it's not gonna do you any harm.

Sarah: Fine…

Nick: -jealous look-

Sarah & Jake: -start kissing for 30 seconds, and Jake puts his hands on my hips-

Nick: HEY HEY HEY! It is kissing only!

Jake: Sure, whatever. -continues kissing-

1 minute had passed.

Sarah: -backs away- Ehm, enough now.

Nick: -thinking- FINALLY!

Kevin: THOSE TWO GO-…

Nick: KEVIN, NO COMMENTS!

Kevin: Fine. Next… a dare for Miley!

Miley: Yes! Finally!

Kevin: You gotta sit on Kevin's lap and… wait… -reads again- Kevin?? That's me!!

Joe: Go on!

Kevin: You gotta sit on my lap and kiss my neck for 30 seconds.

Lilly: Umm… eww! No offence Kevin… You're cute but… kiss your neck?

Miley: I agree!

Joe: -evil look to Miley-

Miley: FINE! -sits on Kevin's lap with arms crossed-

Joe: Miley…

Miley: UGH! -kisses Kevin's neck-

Oliver: I want a dare…

Miley: -looks at watch while kissing Kevin's neck… 10 seconds left-

10 seconds had passed…

Miley: YES! Finally!

Kevin: Oh my god… that babe knows how to KISS! Woohoo!

Sarah: Miley, he's going to crush on you the whole game… trust me, been there done that!

Miley: I don't care! Might aswell slap him!

Kevin: -hypnotized-

Joe: Kevin, next dare.

Kevin: -hypnotized-

Joe: KEVIN! Forget it. -reads next dare- Ok this is a dare for Oliver.

Oliver: UH HUH! Finally!

Joe: You have to bring one guy and two girls with you into the dark closet, and you all start making out. The fun part is, you don't know who you're making out with.

Oliver: Oh… I pick Nick, and two girls… Lilly and Sarah.

Nick: -smiles at Sarah-

Sarah: -smiles at Nick and secretly holds his hand-

In the closet…

Nick: -whispers to Oliver- I'll have Sarah, you can have Lilly.

Oliver: Thanks man you're the best!

Nick: Is that you, Sarah?

Sarah: Yeah! -kisses Nick-

Nick: -puts hands on my waist and adds tongue to kiss-

Oliver: Lilly is that you?

Lilly: Yeah.

Oliver: You wanna make out with me?

Lilly: No! I don't wanna do this stupid dare!

Oliver: -kisses Lilly-

Lilly: -melts inside- (she likes it!!)

Oliver: -thinking- I knew she liked me… -kisses more-

Nick: -slides hand up my shirt-

Sarah: -whispers- Um, Nick let's not go that far!

Nick: -stops- Ok, I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.

Sarah: Aw, you understand me so well! -hugs Nick and continues making out-

Joe: -shouts- COME ON! You've been there for 15 minutes! I think that's enough!

Nick & Sarah: -come out of closet and sit down again-

Miley: What about Oliver and Lilly?

Nick: Good question… they're still in the closet. Ok Kevin, NOW you can say your line.

Kevin: Really?

Nick: Yeah.

Kevin: WOHOO! Those two got it goin' on!!

Lilly & Oliver: -come out of closet and sit down-

Oliver: KEVIN! NO COMMENTS! -looks at Lilly and smiles, thinking about the wonderful time they just had-

Lilly: -smiles-

Kevin: Next… a truth! For SARAH!

Sarah: Sure.

Kevin: The question is… would you rather pose in a bikini for… Jake or Joe??

Nick: -thinking- SHE'S GOING TO HAVE TO PROVE IT! -nervous-

Sarah: Umm… I… I think…

Jake: C'mon, babe!

Joe: -smiles-

Sarah: I think… Joe.

Joe: YEAH!

Kevin: Prove it! -throws a bikini and points to bathroom-

Sarah: -grabs bikini and walks to bathroom-

2 minutes later

Sarah: -shouts- ok I'm ready.

Kevin: Joe, you gotta go into the bathroom. Afterall, she's gonna pose for you.

Miley: Poor thing… Sarah must feel bad…

Joe: -walks to bathroom-

Jake: I WANNA SEE TOO!

Lilly: Shut up, Jake! It's Joe only!

Jake: Whatever… -secretly walks to the bathroom and goes in-

In the bathroom…

Sarah: -poses-

Joe: -just watches- Oh babe…

Sarah: -sees Jake- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Jake: I wanted to see you!

Sarah: Go away! -screams-

Nick: -hears the scream and runs to the bathroom- WHAT THE FUCK?! JAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! -hugs Sarah-

Joe: Yeah!

Jake: I just wanted to see her!

Joe: Whatever! -pushes Jake outside- I'll let you two stay alone!

Sarah: Nick, thank god you came! I didn't even like posing for Joe, and with Jake there just made me feel worse! He's such a perv!

Nick: It's ok now… -hugs Sarah-

Sarah: -puts head on Nick's shoulder-

Nick: You better get dressed. I'll be waiting for you outside.

Sarah: Thanks Nick. -kisses Nick on the lips-

Nick: -closes the bathroom door and sits down- -evil look to Jake-

Jake: Chill, Nick.

Nick: Whatever.

2 minutes later…

Sarah: -comes out of bathroom and sits down-

Kevin: Ok so, next…

--

**A/N: **So yeah that's it!

Please REVIEW this chapter with your dares and truths… ONCE AGAIN thank you to "Andy the Christmas Tree" for the inspiration for Truth or Dare!


End file.
